Livewire: The Revenge Saga
by MissMarvelous13
Summary: Livewire is after the man who killed her father. Many adventures occur on the way especially as she teams up with an unlikely partner (Deadpool), and attempts to outrun the X-Force who know she's up to something... And what's in it for the Merc with the mouth?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so this is my first fanfic. Hope it goes well, and I'm trying to not make my character seem very static, and I'd rather there be some kind of dynamic to her. I'll try to update every Friday. My character will slowly be revealed throughout each chapter, and not all up front...

* * *

**Chapter 1. The Target**

I kicked the silver metallic door that kept me from my target, and the entire frame went with it down the hall until it crashed into another wall, sealing itself in dry wall. The security system whined as I infiltrated the base. I could hear the shuffling of feet in the upper levels of the base. The base started its automatic protection assignments, starting with sealing off all exits, including air vents, windows, supply doors and hall doors. It didn't matter to me since I could just brute myself through every obstacle. I liked making quick and direct actions, so I wasted no time in blasting my way through every sealed metal door in my way.

Next on the security systems checklist came the actual offense. The first wave of attacks were simple electrical disks that electrocuted any object they hit, much like a tazer. Since my mutant power allowed me the power of electrical manipulation, this obviously had caused me no worry. I simply swatted the disks away like they were annoying flies. The downside of my personality was my stubbornness to focus on one task at hand, and to get it done as soon as possible. This made it hard for me to counter the security system since I refused to change the task at hand.

I finally made it to the room I was looking for. There was a giant computer screen that took up an entire wall. I rested my finger pads on the keyboard that hologrammed before it, and the slight glow to my red eyes indicated that I had connected to the mainframe, and that I was just that much closer to getting the information that I needed. And right as I let my abilities to take over and connect to the computer's electricity, it was naturally time for the "good guys" to break up my mission.

"You better have a good reason for being here," A gravelly voice warned me, metallic claws that I knew all too well popping from behind on either side of my neck. I remained still, but could sense that there were other prescences with him. And I had done my research to know who.

Wolverine, leader of the X-Force behind Cyclops' back had me cornered. And my mindset refused to let me move otherwise. Archangel, the second in command self-pitying rich-boy was behind him, with his girlfriend Psylocke and the fancy shooter Fantomex. The current roster of X-Force was rather lacking, and if it wasn't for the adamantium in Wolverine, I wouldn't have been so intimidated.

"I'm not here to fight, I just want information." I finally sighed, a bit of a midwestern accent hinting on some of my words.

"And you couldn't have asked nicely?" Archangel asked smugly.

"Let's not be coy with each other, Warren. Would you really have given it to me if I asked 'nicely?'" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not." Archangel smiled.

"That ain't how she works, neither. Yer workin an angle, and I don't need to know you to know that." Wolverine grummbled.

"Ah, who is this? A long lost friend to our charming Logan?" Fantomex asked, a bit of a french accent on his words.

"Not a friend. Livewire is an assassin, and very bad at her job at that." Wolverine snapped.

"Somebody's upset they missed their chance at killing me the last time we met." I smirked.

"Yer in no position to gloat about me letting you live. Why are you here, and I want a straight answer. No screwing around." Wolverine ordered.

I looked down, and silently punched myself in the gut on the inside for letting me listen to him. "I'm here to find out information on Sebastian Shaw. I need to know why he killed my father,"

"And you want revenge. Why now?" Psylocke asked.

"Because it took until now for me to figure out that he was the one." I frowned.

Logan pulled his claws back into his knuckles, and grabbed my arm and threw me down. "We aren't helping you kill a man, as much as I'd like to gut him myself."

"I just want information." I begged. I had lost my connection, and the red receded back to my irises.

"Git outta here before I change my mind about gettin rid of you permanently." Logan growled. I hesitated, wondering if arguing was worth the brewing brawl that would come of it, but in a flash I took off. I busted through the ceiling of the base and flew passed the rocky mountain range. I smiled slightly to myself, because I had found where to get my next piece of information from. I had practiced hiding my thoughts because I knew the telepath would be honing in on me, so I kept them locked away for later.

Target: Sebastion Shaw


	2. Chapter 2

Yup, an early update because school is pretty much out for me, so I have all summer to write. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Wild Card**

I sat at a tea shop in Manhattan. My normal armor was neatly tucked away under my civilian attire, which consisted of a long tan trench coat, a red scarf, black long sleeved tee, navy blue slacks, over my red armored boots. My red eyes hid behind a pair of aviators, and a black fedora sat nicely on my wavy brown hair. I needed a break to focus on the information that I knew, and a moment to organize my thoughts from my normal scatter-brained antics. I started with the people I needed to find and if applicable, kill.

The first obvious person was indeed Sebastian Shaw. As a child I remembered his face, not who he was. It took until recently that I could put a name to his face. The simple Daily Bugle headline that read, "SEBASTIAN SHAW BROKEN OUT OF PRISON BY SUSPECTED GANG," had told me what I needed. Underneath the headline was a simple mug shot of an older man, with sharp features. Interesting how fate played that out. And knowing a few underground sources linked me to the X-Men who had information on Shaw. However, knowing my chances with them were slim, a simple visit to the less populous X-Force base seemed slightly more reasonable.

The second person on my list would be a man by the name of Wade Wilson. I saw little connection between Shaw and Wilson, however, having picked up on "Deadpool's" skill set, made me reconsider the option. Deadpool had connections, experience, and was bat-shit insane. That made a good combination for a potential confident. And he wasn't afraid to kill.

Next came the actual mission on my mind.

The plan, was to simply find Deadpool, get connected to his connections, and then kill Shaw. Easier said than done. In my experience, life runs on "an eye for an eye."

I sipped my warm earl grey, and set it down. I left a nice tip, and left the small tea shop facing the brisk early spring air as I walked. I was starting to be happy that I saved every cent I received from my time at the Xavier Institute. I ran through some of my memories, but those would have to wait for another day.

Now to find Caliban.

* * *

"I cannot locate him." Caliban's raspy voice told me.

"What do you mean? You can locate any mutant. You've done it for me in the past. What makes you incapable now?" I demanded lightly.

"I cannot locate him because he cannot be located. His power makes him immune, but his mind makes it impossible to even try. It is like trying to find something that is not even there." Caliban explained.

"Ugh great." I rolled my eyes and Caliban receded back into the sewer's darkness. Now what?

* * *

I walked into Hell's Kitchen, with multiple mercenaries, assassins, and straight up killers eyeing me suspiciously. Most were mutants with basic level powers, but those basic level powers kept them alive. It didn't bother me that I was looked upon like a freak for wearing so much armor, but when I was put into heavy duty situations, I was especially grateful. The only thing Magneto ever did right for me...

"I'm looking for Deadpool." I told a scraggly looking man. He seemed smart, but tired out.

"What makes you think that I know him?" The man asked.

"Because you've worked with him in the past, Weasel." I said calmly.

"How did you...?"

"I have a friend." I told him.

"I haven't talked to him in years." He turned, sipping some of his drink. "Sorry."

"You're lying." I squinted. The corners of his mouth tightened. "When was the last time you spoke to him?"

He glared. "Why should I answer you?"

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with my left hand, my right held in a fist, sparking with electricity. "Because if you don't, you won't have to worry about where your next drink is coming from."

He swallowed uncomfortably, and nodded. I threw him back in his chair, and he rested his arms on his knees. "The last time I spoke with him was a month ago. He's running a job in Manhatten. Didn't tell me specifics, except that he was staying in a shoddy apartment, somewhere on 2nd Street on the Waterfront in Brooklyn."

"Thanks." I smirked arrogantly. The power of electrokinesis at it's finest.

Back to Brooklyn it is then.

* * *

I was on a rooftop, watching in the dark, waiting. I stared down at an apartment that looked fairly crappy. I was about ready to charge, when I felt a nudge at the back of my neck, and the click of a hammer being pulled back. I froze, more out of shock that I had been found than anything else.

"A little Weasel told me a crazy chick in red was looking for me. You wouldn't happen to know one, would ya?" A gravelly voice asked.

The Wildcard: Deadpool

The Target: Sebastian Shaw


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's late! I was exhausted yesterday, and have finals to study for...Also it probably seems kinda boring because I'm just trying to establish characters and the beginning of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Team**

I froze, holding my position.

"Look, I don't have all night. There's a marathon of Golden Girls on and I don't wanna miss Bea- I mean, I'm planning something very mercenary like, and you're getting in the way." Deadpool frowned.

"I could easily electrocute you right now, so why should I listen to you?" I demanded.

"Because I happen to have found myself an adamantium bullet. You and adamantium get along swimmingly so I've heard." He smiled.

I froze. Adamantium was the one thing my power didn't like. It was like the stored electricity in me would go insane, and electrocute me. It would only do that with strong metals like adamantium or vibranium.

"So?"

"You can get me information on the man who killed my father, who will eventually be murdered himself." I answered him.

"Not interested." He pulled his gun back.

"I'll pay you." I offered.

"Look kid, I'm not a spy. Nor do I have any interest in your little revenge escapade. Plus, you couldn't afford me." He shrugged.

"Well then what will it take for me to get you to help me?" I demanded. I turned and faced him.

"Holy red..." He cleared his throat. My red irises glowed in the dark. "Well, nothing. I'm just gonna go watch TV now..."

He jumped from the rooftop, hit the pavement with a sickening snap, yelled out a profanity, and limped away.

I collapsed on the rooftop. I didn't know what I was going to do. I had hit another wall. I decided to go see my brother for help.

* * *

"You're chasing ghosts, Annie." My brother, Max told me. His clear blue eyes scanned me for any hint of anger and disappointment. While I fed off if electrical energy, Max fed off of emotional energy. He was empathetic, and could use that against so many people...but he chooses not to. He's the "good guy" out of my two brothers and me. I was the "vigilante" stereotype, while my brother Ben was the "bad guy" stereotype. Ben fed off of raw kinetic energy... I wonder how he's doing?

"Don't you want justice? Dad deserves it. It's what Mom would have wanted." I argued calmly.

"You're looking for revenge. Justice is being able to deal with it and move on, knowing that the person who did you wrong will get his." Max told me.

"That's the same as doing nothing... And maybe I'm trying to speed that process up a little bit." I crosses my arms.

"Look. I'm not happy about it either, and I know it was tough growing up in the foster homes and being raised as misfits, but we survived." He said, always keeping his calm.

I could feel him trying to force me to change my mind. "It's not going to work. Not this time."

"Hey, uh, sorry to interrupt the family meeting here, but I wanted to reconsider your offer." A gravely voice called from outside the apartment window. My brother's eyes turned to a solid, glowing blue, while mine changed to a solid red. Two blue orbs formed around my brother's hands, and electricity sparked from mine.

"Do you know him?" Max asked.

"Hardly, but I know he'd kill us if he had enough incentive." I told him.

Max tensed even more.

"Whoa, chill out. I'm not shooting anyone unless I feel like it." Deadpool put his hands up defensively.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked, lowering my guard. Max held his.

"Can we talk in private?" Deadpool asked.

"Don't go with-" I flew out the window before Max could finish.

* * *

"So if I help you, you will pay me?" Deadpool asked.

"That's what I said." I nodded.

"$100,000, just to start." Deadpool bargained.

"Yeah, right. I can go bust out a prisoner for less and have him do everything." I rolled my eyes.

"But does the prisoner have the information the X-Force has?" Deadpool countered. "How much is daddy really worth to you?"

He got me. I cringed knowing I'd regret it later, but I sighed and went with it. "Fine."

"Pleasure doing business. Now go away so I can do what I need to do." He shooed me away. I hovered above the ground, and then took off to go meet another "friend".

The Target: Sebastian Shaw

The Wildcard: Deadpool

The Team: Livewire and Deadpool


End file.
